Target 1
by Max Tomos
Summary: A one-shot Victorious/Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll crossover, with references to several other TV shows and some movies. The story was partially inspired by the story 'Meta 1' by SevReed.


**Disclaimer: The show "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Dan Schnieder and Nickelodeon. The show "Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll" and its characters are the property of Denis Leary and Fox 21 Television Studios. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story.**

 **This is my first Victorious/Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll crossover fanfic (and I hope not the last), with references to several other TV shows and some movies. This story was partially inspired by the story 'Meta 1' by SevReed. BTW, the word 'meta' in my native language means 'target' so as a joke I decided to name this story Target 1.**

* * *

The person hurriedly walks through the dark corridors of the old castle, the only light illuminating the person's way coming from the torches on the walls. A few bats hanging from the ceiling pay no attention to the intruder, because they all feel that the person is somehow, in some dark way, similar to them. The person is dressed elegantly, like a late 18th century nobleman. Black boots, black pants, black silk shirt, and the dark longcoat, richly decorated with silver threads. The person is young, it's long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

When the person comes close to the heavy wooden doors at the end of the corridor, the doors open without any visible force pushing them or pulling them. The person enters the room and the doors magically close again.

The room is big, ornamented with fancy furniture and the expensive paintings. On one small table is a crystal bottle full of some dark red liquid. There are two glasses near the bottle. The person walks toward the table, opens the bottle, and fills one glass. Fast like a cobra, the person grabs the glass and drinks the liquid. An expression of dark pleasure appears on the person's face.

"Tonight is the night. Tonight I will unlock all the secrets of life and death, and neither Heaven nor Hell can do anything to stop me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

The storm booms outside of the castle. The lightning strikes an oak tree at the entrance of the castle, splitting it in half.

The person leaves the glass on the table and turns toward the center of the room and walks toward the much larger table surrounded with several strange devices. All the devices are connected with wires. Something lies on the table. A human sized form covered by a white sheet. The person looks at the form with sadness in its eyes.

"Hello, my love. You will soon walk again. With these machines, I'm gonna take control of nature's powers and make you breathe again."

The person grabs some wires and plugs them into the nearest machine. The other ends of the wires the person connects with the tubes that lead to the ceiling. The person then gently strokes the form on the table.

"Do you remember, how happy we were, my love? Though the elders in your village always told you there could be no love between your kind and mine, that the beauty could not love the beast, you proved them all wrong. You loved me and I loved you, you even sacrificed yourself when my castle was attacked, you died to save me, so great was your love for me. And now our love will be reborn. Now I, Countess Victoria von Frankenstein, the last of the vampire kind in all of Transylvania, will create LIFE!"

Lightning illuminates the room. The machines come to life as the electricity crackles across the wires. The battery on the biggest machine-made half of metal and half of strange looking crystals-is filling with power. A single wire leads from the battery to the form on the table. Victoria looks at the battery with a satisfying smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes! Just a little more. Just a little more power of the lightning and my love will live again."

Ten seconds later, the crystals on the battery are filled with the blinding light.

"That's it. That's it." Victoria yells as the unnatural wind suddenly blows through the room. "Now is the time!" Victoria grabs the lever on the main machine and pulls it down. "GIVE ME LIFE!" Victoria screams as the energy from the battery flows through the wire into the form on the table.

Ten seconds later the crystals on the battery are empty. Nothing happens. Victoria runs toward the table and looks at the form under the sheet. The disappointment in her eyes is obvious. But then the form under the sheet begins to move. The form breaths.

"Yes. Yes! It's alive. It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!" Victoria happily proclaims, her canines and red eyes now clearly visible.

"Really, Vega? Really? You're calling me 'it'?"

Victoria looks at the form on the table, surprised.

"Jade, be silent. You don't have any lines in this scene."

A pale hand covered with stitches and scars slips from under the sheet and grabs it. The hand pulls the sheet, revealing the pale face of a beautiful black haired girl. The girl shoots Victoria a look that could curdle milk.

"I don't care if I have some lines or not. You called me it. What do you think I am, some kind of an object?"

"Cut!" The young man behind the camera yells. Both Tori and Jade look at him and yell simultaneously.

"SINJIN, WE ARE THE ONES WHO YELL 'CUT' HERE. THIS IS OUR SHORT FILM, YOU'RE JUST AN ASSISTANT."

Tori turns toward Jade, who is now sitting on the table.

"As for you, that's what's written in the script, and you'll have to deal with that."

"The script also says that I'm an ugly monster." Jade complains.

"Jade, we don't have the money for so much makeup. We're making a short horror film, not a sequel to, I don't know, _Young Frankenstein_."

Jade stands up. The fact that she has only the black towel wrapped around her othervise naked body doesn't seem to bother her at all.

"Jade, we have a tight schedule and we're short on money. I got the part of the crazy vampire scientist, and you got the part of the vampire's undead bride. There are no other characters in the film. What do you want me to do? Why are you complaining so much?"

Jade looks at Tori.

"I? I am complaining? If someone didn't spend so much time fucking me, we would have made this film in three days. But thanks to you not being able to control your horny self, we're already two days behind the schedule."

"Me horny? You want to fuck me every time I smile at you."

"It's not my fault if your smile turns me on."

"Yes, it is."

"Uh, girls, I'm still here." Sinjin proclaims.

"But you won't be in the next ten seconds. Come back tomorrow. And lock the door." Jade replies.

"But - "

"Five, four, three, two - "

Before Jade can say 'one', Sinjin sprints from the studio and locks the door.

"Jade, are you insane? Now we are locked here until tomorrow. We didn't bring our pearphones and we can't call anyone. Why did you tell him to lock us?"

"Because I have the spare key. And because I wanted us to have some privacy."

Jade then grabs Tori's coat and pulls her into a rough kiss. For the first three seconds Tori tries to resist but then puts her arms around Jade's neck and kisses her back.

A minute later, the girls break the kiss and gently look each other in the eyes.

"Well Tori, that was good, wasn't it?"

Tori blushes.

"Yes, it was. But baby, we have to make this film." Tori whines.

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Tori, we have three more weeks to make a 15 minute film. If we can't finish this film in three weeks, we don't deserve to call ourselves UCLA students."

"Okay." Tori admits. "BTW, so far, how are you dealing with the fact that you have a long lost twin sister?"

Jade grabs Tori by the hand and they both sit on the table. Jade sighs.

"Tori, I am the long lost sister here. I was given for adoption, not Gigi. God, my life is turning into some Mexican soap opera." Tori puts her left hand around Jade's shoulders.

"It's okay, Jade. But what does it feel like to be the sister of a rising rock star?"

"Fine, I guess. Actually, Gigi and I are not so different. The bigger shock to me was the fact that Johnny Rock is my biological father. But, hey, it could have been worse. When you realize in how crazy world we live, I'm lucky that my real father isn't the Hulk."

"Yeah, we all know what he did in South Africa four months ago. Have you heard anything about him since then?"

"Nothing. But on a side note, yesterday President Ellis announced the formation of ATCU, the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, to replace S.H.I.E.L.D."

"God, it's crazy how everything turned out."

"The world looks so much smaller now, with so many new things coming from the wide universe."

"Yeah. But we still have our own share of strange. Iron Man, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, The Mandarin, HYDRA, the end of S.H.I.E.L.D., the end of HYDRA, the Inhumans - "

"Tori, I don't think the world has seen the last of HYDRA. You know their motto, 'Cut off one head, and two more shall take it's place.' Who knows, maybe I'm working for HYDRA."

"Jade, I know you. You are evil sometimes, but not so much evil. And I love both your good and evil side."

Tori grabs Jade's face and kisses her. Jade responds and gently pushes Tori into a lying position. The kissing quickly becomes more heated and Jade begins unbuttoning Tori's dark shirt.

The sound of hands clapping suddenly fills the studio.

"Excellent show, guys. Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but I would like it more if I had some popcorns." A female voice says.

Both girls immediately stop their activity. Tori quickly buttons her shirt again.

"Come out, you perv. Show yourself so I can kill you." Jade yells.

A girl almost identical to Jade comes from behind one fake wall. Aside from the taste in clothing and the lack of piercings, the only real difference between her and Jade is the girl's brown and slightly longer hair.

"GIGI! What are you doing here? You can't just burst in while we're making a film." Jade proclaims.

"Yeah, right. It looks more like you're making babies. And the lack of a dick doesn't seem to bother you two."

"See." Jade turns toward Tori. "I told you she's like me."

"Gigi, how did you get in here?" Tori asks, slightly angry that Gigi has interrupted her and Jade in their favorite activity.

"I came here before you two and that weirdo Sinjin arrived and hid among your equipment. I wanted to hear if my long lost sister would say something bad about me."

"So did I pass the Gigi test?" Jade asks in a cold tone.

"Not yet. But I'll give you some good points."

"If that's all I can get at the moment, I'll take it." Jade replies with a smile. Gigi spreads her arms.

"Come here, sis."

Jade rolls her eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Now move your half naked ass."

Jade stands up and she and Gigi hug each other. Tori watches them with hearts in her eyes.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

The sisters look at Tori.

"Jade, tell me again, what do you see in Tori?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question." Jade replies. Seeing the angry look in Tori's eyes, Jade immediately sits on Tori's lap and gives her a short but sweet kiss. "But I wouldn't trade Tori for the world." Hearing that, Tori's mood quickly brightens. Gigi watches them with a little jealousy in her eyes.

"Very cute. BTW, Jade, dad wants you two to come to our concert tonight. I brought you free tickets. You can also come to the afterparty. And I want you to meet my boyfriend."

As they take the tickets, both Tori and Jade look confusedly at each other.

"But didn't we already meet your boyfriend? His name is Flash, right?" Tori asks.

"No, I broke up with Flash."

"When?" Jade asks.

"Even before I found out that I have a twin sister. Flash must have lied to you when he met you. He still thinks he has some hope with me."

"So what's your new boyfriend's name, then?" Tori asks.

"Alexander Reed. Alexander Severus Reed. Here's the photo." Gigi pulls out her pearphone and shows them. Tori and Jade look and see a tall handsome guy.

"Wow. He's quite the guy." Jade proclaims. "If I wasn't in a relationship - "

"You wipe that thought from your mind right now, Jade. You're mine and no one else's."

"Hey, chill out, Tori. You shouldn't read _The Real Me_ so much. I'm not your property, you know."

" _The Real Me_? What's _The Real Me_?" Gigi asks.

"A fanfic story that someone wrote about us on some fanfic website." Jade replies.

"Wait, you two are so famous that people already write stories about you?"

"Well, we're not famous like Lady Gaga or a certain young rock star..." Jade says, looking at Gigi.

"...But we are not anonymous either. " Tori finishes the sentence.

"Wow. I better get famous quickly. I'll have to check that page to see if they already have some fanfics about me. So, how does _The Real Me_ ends?"

"With Jade as my loving slave on a leash." Tori says with a wicked grin. "Jade, would you like to try some kinkier sex?"

"In your dreams, Vega."

Tori immediately makes a sad face. "And I was just planning to visit the sex shop."

"No collars and no leash, Vega. But I won't say no to some handcuffs and strap ons."

Tori immediately hugs Jade and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's a deal."

"Do you know who wrote the story?" Gigi asks.

"Probably someone from our old school, Hollywood Arts. The guy knows us well, everything from our high school years is known to him. He wrote dozens of stories about us, and he's very good." Tori replies.

"Well, I'll have to read some of those stories. But I better get going now. I have to prepare for the concert."

"I'll unlock the door for you." Jade says as she stands up.

"No need, I'll go through the window. I've seen one truck parked outside near the window. I can jump on its roof. See you tonight, guys."

Equally confused, Tori and Jade look at each other. In a minute, Gigi jumps through the very high window.

"Did you just see that?" Tori asks.

"Yep. Just like Sikowitz. At least she's not walking around barefoot. Now, what were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted by Gigi?"

Jade pushes Tori on the table again and unbuttons her shirt again. Then she grabs Tori's breasts and gently squeezes them, at the same time starting to kiss her neck. Tori moans in pleasure but then notices something behind them.

"Jade, I think the camera is still turned on.

"So?"

"So it means it's filming what we're doing right now."

"So? You never wanted to make a home movie, Tori?"

"We're not home."

"So?"

"It's useless talking to you now, right?"

"Yes. Talking to me when I'm turned on is like talking to a wall. And at the moment, I'm very turned on."

Tori grabs Jade's towel and unwraps it, letting it fall on the floor and leaving Jade completely naked. Soon, the only sounds that could be heard in the studio were very loud moans.

That night, Jade and Tori went to The Assassins' concert and had a great time. They were even brought to the stage and sang one song with Gigi and Ava. On the afterparty, Johnny Rock asked them if they want to be the band's back up vocals on their next concert in LA, and they happily accepted. Jade became closer with Gigi and Johnny. In the end, Jade and Tori managed to finish their short film in time, and they both got an A. The much longer director's cut version (over hour and the half) they kept for themselves, for their private enjoyment.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ** _Young Frankenstein_ is a 1974 American comedy film directed by Mel Brooks and starring Gene Wilder as the title character, a descendant of the infamous Dr. Victor Frankenstein.**

 **President Ellis, ATCU, Iron Man, the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, The Mandarin, HYDRA, and the Inhumans are part of the shared fictional universe called Marvel Cinematic Universe. In this story I decided to mix that universe with the worlds of _Victorious_ and _Sex &Drugs&Rock&Roll_.**

 ** _The Real Me_ is a _Victorious_ fanfic written by Quitting Time.**

 **The name Alexander Severus Reed is a tribute to SevReed, the author of Meta 1, Power Play, and Does it Count?**


End file.
